


Perché

by tuttebbestie



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Mettaton's diaries, Napstablook reads Mettaton's diaries, POV Second Person, Undertale Genocide Route, Undertale Neutral Route, scritto in italiano
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuttebbestie/pseuds/tuttebbestie
Summary: Napstablook in una genocida o neutrale  ha perso Mettaton e, entrato nella casa del defunto cugino, ne legge i diari. Riflette sul loro rapporto e sulla consapevolezza di essere la vittima di una doppia perdita.[ Tra le tue mani ci sono le sue volontà, quelle che avresti voluto ti rivelasse all'orecchio in gran segreto, che avresti fatto di tutto per avverare. Ti saresti cambiato pur di capirlo, pur di capire qualcuno che ti ha sempre dedicato affetto ma che era sempre troppo lontano, che hai solo visto di spalle mentre tendeva all'infinito. ]
Relationships: Mettaton & Napstablook (Undertale)
Kudos: 1





	Perché

Le tue mani si muovono felpate sulla carta rosa, come se sfiorassero una reliquia sacra, e l’attenzione che poni nello sfogliarle pinzando lo spigolo destro è la cerimonia con cui le veneri.  
Questo è l’unico tesoro che ti è rimasto di un amico.

Più avanzi nella lettura più gli occhi si gonfiano di lacrime invisibili, silenziose, ma non puoi piangere, hai le pupille fisse sulle parole arzigogolate scritte di suo pugno.

Tra le tue mani ci sono le sue volontà, quelle che avresti voluto ti rivelasse all'orecchio in gran segreto, che avresti fatto di tutto per avverare. Ti saresti cambiato pur di capirlo, pur di capire qualcuno che ti ha sempre dedicato affetto ma che era sempre troppo lontano, che hai solo visto di spalle mentre tendeva all'infinito.

 _Perché –_ ti chiedesti a quel punto – _non ho avuto il coraggio di farlo prima?_ Di avvicinarti a lui e di seguirlo.

**In a form like that, i could finally fell like… “myself”.**  
**After all, there’s no way i can be a star the way i am now.**

**Sorry, Blooky.**

**My dreams can’t wait for anyone…**

_Perché –_ e questo te lo chiedesti non una, forse dieci, cento volte, una per ogni singhiozzo evaso dalla tua timidezza – _perché l’ho ricordato?_ Perché hai violato la sua privacy per il desiderio privato di colmare una curiosità rodente, perché non sei stato abbastanza coraggioso da cercarlo quando ancora ne avevi la possibilità, quando era vivo?

Perché proprio a te? Perché sei stato così superficiale? Non hai saputo tenere stretto ciò che ti stava a cuore, non sei stato capace nemmeno di prevedere il pericolo per un amico così caro. Hai preferito rintanarti in casa e fuggire l’incontro con l’ospite indesiderato, nella speranza che i problemi si risolvessero col tempo e con l’intervento d’altri.  
Hai scaricato doveri e colpe a chi sarebbe venuto dopo di te, facendo un passo indietro davanti alle difficoltà. E, guarda un po’, proprio Mettaton doveva farsi carico di un fardello così ingente, proprio lui, creato appositamente per quel momento.

Mettaton meritava di più.  
Era stato assemblato con lo scopo di uccidere l’umanità, doveva essere il connubio perfetto tra macchina e mostro, un’arma che dava speranza all'intero Underground. Aveva scelto volontariamente quel ruolo – _La Speranza,_ ti diceva con gli occhi lucidi pensando al corpo che Alphis gli stava costruendo. Ha avuto una forza tale da sacrificare tutto per un solo scopo, senza preoccuparsi che magari avrebbe potuto pentirsene – chissà se quando i circuiti sono esplosi non ha pensato a te?

  
_Perché? Perché proprio lui?_  
Eppure ti fece così male lui, quel fantasma rosa, sognatore, impulsivo e egocentrico, che viveva per sé. Era sempre troppo spontaneo, troppo frettoloso, troppo superficiale, troppo energico, era _troppo._ Non meritavi una presenza così carismatica e il destino te l’ha fatto scivolare via dalle mani.

È stata una perdita doppia.

Te lo ricordi, vero? Il calore della sua anima, te lo ricordi? Così viva, che anche in forma di ectoplasma avresti detto che avesse un corpo tutto suo.  
Da quant'è che non puoi percepirlo? Che non puoi nemmeno vederlo? Così occupato alla ricerca della gloria, della fama, volto all'approvazione di chi lo stima un pupazzo, una figura rimpicciolita e ideale che cammina entro i quattro confini di un televisore.

La prima volta che hai perso tuo cugino è stato un giorno qualunque, quando quasi si stava dimenticando di dirti che partiva, che ti lasciava solo in un mondo così pericoloso e incomprensibile. I suoi sogni e le sue stupide ambizioni te l’hanno portato via, l’hai visto fuggire dal nido ancora senza penne per volare, quando sognava di diventare un animale nuovo, di rinnegare la sua natura incorporea. Se solo avesse volato basso, se solo si fosse accontentato di strisciare... ora sarebbe lì, con te su quel letto, ad ascoltare la tua musica e a raccontarti delle battute di Shyren.

Non puoi fare a meno di chiederti perché proprio a te e a lui è successo tutto questo.

Dopo un addio frettoloso – vedevi che il suo sguardo e i suoi occhi erano rivolti altrove, puntavano alla prospettiva di una vita nuova, la rinascita di una fenice – che sottintendeva la promessa di un dolce ritrovo, di una visita spontanea – forse sei stato il solo a immaginarla, ancora ti piace sperarci –, l’hai visto che si allontanava a passo sostenuto, ansioso di giungere alla nuova casa, di avvicinarsi fisicamente alla realizzazione.

E tu, in fondo, lo sapevi.  
Sapevi che Mettaton preferiva i sogni a te. Mirava all'ambizione, al successo di una star, voleva diventare un qualcuno e non aveva intenzione di fare come te, non si sarebbe lasciato scappare ciò che desiderava.

Ti è sempre andato bene così.  
Dopotutto ogni sua parola gentile non era dovuta, non ti era dovuto il supporto che ti dava, le ore passate a ascoltare le tue paranoie e i tuoi dubbi te le aveva dedicate con pazienza e affetto, volontariamente. E per te era abbastanza, nessuno aveva mai fatto così, nessuno ti aveva dato spazio di esprimerti liberamente, coi tuoi tempi, senza fretta e senza maschere, nessuno ti aveva sorriso in maniera così spontanea come quel caro amico.

Eppure, sfogliandole con cura, attento a non stropicciare le pagine dei diari glitterati ancora a terra – non avevi avuto la forza di spostarli – non puoi non pensare al perché.  
Al perché leggere di tanta determinazione ti faccia stare male, al perché non puoi evitare di soffrire per tutto, al perché sia così difficile da accettare, al perché ti senti vuoto per la tracotanza di un altro, al perché proprio lui, perché proprio a te.


End file.
